


The First Step Is Admitting You Have A Problem

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, M/M, Meddling, Smut, TIGHT jeans, cowboy hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: The one where the team gets tired of waiting.





	The First Step Is Admitting You Have A Problem

Emily left the local field office with a grin on her face. The case hadn’t been too bad, as far as their cases went, it turned out that none of the missing women had died, been seriously traumatized, but they were able to be saved. And an added perk to the case had been watching Reid have to walk the streets interviewing hookers. Neither the gun on his hip nor the badge he flashed did any good in getting the ladies, and the few well-dressed men, to not flirt mercilessly with him. Or maybe it was the laughing she and Morgan had been doing that had egged them on.

_JJ hurried across the dark street to the trio after their second block of canvassing. “Hey, Em, could you guys cool it with Reid?”_

_“Why?” She glanced at the two men going ahead, Morgan’s arm slung around Reid’s shoulders in a brotherly way._

_The blonde gestured back across the street. “Every time a woman starts pawing on him, Hotch gets more agitated. I swear the redhead back there made him growl.”_

_Emily glanced across the street to where Rossi had a hand wrapped around the other man’s bicep, deep in conversation. “Why?”_

_“You know why Emily, he gets all territorial about Spence. Rossi’s talking to him but he’s so damn stubborn.”_

_“Okay, I’ll talk to Morgan, but I can’t make any promises. And if Hotch wants him that bad, maybe he should actually, you know, do something about it besides getting pissy.”_

_“Much more of the flirting and I’m afraid he might storm across the street and do something against a brick wall.” The blonde giggled._

_“God, that’d be a sight…”_

_“Em!” JJ swatted her arm. “Great, now I have to go back over there thinking about Hotch rutting Spence up against a wall.”_

_“Oh, in my mind they weren’t just rutting!”_

_“Ew!”_

_“You know… Maybe what they both need is a little rutting though. Maybe once they got going, they’d come to their senses.”_

_JJ shook her head. “Good luck with that, neither of them would ever make the first move.”_

_“Maybe they just need the right set of circumstances?”_

_“What do you have in mind?”_

_“Hmm… How about tight jeans, loads of alcohol, and a good bar that allows for a little pawing?”_

_“Em, I don’t know… Unless you’re going to give them lessons in flirting…”_

_“That’s exactly what they need. Time for our boys to go back to school and learn a little about love.” She gave her friend a conspiratorial grin._

_“Love? You’re teaching them about love now?”_

_Emily shrugged. “Fine, sex and things. The fun things. I’ll curb Morgan if you promise to help.”_

_JJ sighed. “Fine. I’ll talk to Rossi when Hotch’s distracted.”_

_“Let’s get these boys laid!”_

_“Emily.” She groaned as she hung her head, re-crossing the street._

The woman herself appeared from against the wall of the building as Emily stepped onto the sidewalk. “So, are we staying?”

Prentiss shrugged. “Hotch said he doubted you would be able to find a flight out tonight. So… any luck?”

JJ nodded. “I managed to swing the first available.”

“Aww.”

“Which isn’t until tomorrow morning.” She carried on with a laugh. “What do you have in mind?”

Emily threaded her arm through her friend’s. “You talked to Reid?”

“Yeah. Totally has a crush, his exact words were ‘ _don’t tell anyone, it’s not like anything’s ever going to happen_ ’.”

“Silly boys.”

“I did my part, I talked to Spence, what did you come up with?”

“Rossi did that thing with his jaw, the one where he knows something and is trying to decide whether to share.”

“Yeah.”

“He swore if this got back to him, he would use his old contacts and I would vanish, but yes, Hotch has been hung up on Reid longer than we even knew. Like, bad. Rossi said Hotch is worse than when he first met him and he was with Haley.”

“Wow. How did you get him to open up so much?”

Emily smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know!”

She elbowed her friend gently. “Em!”

“What?”

JJ shook her head. “So, what’s the plan then?”

“Morgan and Rossi are stalling, we have maybe an hour before either of the other two seriously wonder where we are. I was thinking we go to that bar we heard about, it sounds like tons of fun.”

“You really think we can get Hotch to go? He’ll probably just beg off.”

“Not once we dress Reid just right.”

JJ groaned good-naturedly. “What have I gotten myself into!”

“Come on, Jay, we need to go shopping!”

==

Entering the hotel forty minutes later laden with bags, JJ put her phone away, turning to Emily. “Morgan says Reid just went back to his room to get ready. I’ll head up with what I bought. Rossi is in Hotch’s room, you drop the bags off there and knock twice and he’ll take care of the rest. A car will be out front to pick us up in about thirty minutes, that should be enough time, right?”

“I think so.”

“Good.”

“I’m so glad you’re such an awesome organizer, makes these missions much smoother.”

They stepped onto the elevator. “Pretty sure that FBI training wasn’t meant for things like this.”

“Eh, their oversight for not seeing the possibilities.”

==

Reid stood in the middle of his hotel room dressed in nothing but boxers, staring at the outfit JJ was holding up. “But…why?”

“To get Hotch’s attention.”

“JJ! I didn’t tell you that so you could embarrass me!”

“I’m not going to embarrass you. Look, he has feelings for you too, I know it, he’s just too stubborn to admit it. Come on, Spence, I even took your quirky preferences into consideration and you get to still wear the socks and the Converse.”

Hesitantly, he took the dark wash jeans. “You’re about to tell me I can’t wear underwear with these, aren’t you?”

She blushed slightly, her blush flaming darker when he dropped the jeans to his bed and then dropped his boxers, chuckling as she whirled around to face away from him. “God, Spence!”

“What? The human body comes in two forms. You have a kid, so I’m going out on a limb and guessing you’ve seen both.”

She huffed.

“The pants are on.”

Cautiously turning back, she grinned to see he was telling the truth. “They look good.”

“Thanks.” He replied with a smirk.

One blonde brow arched at the cocky tone.

“The shirt?” He held out his hand, putting it on and buttoning it when she passed it over. “White, huh?”

JJ glanced at her watch. “Can I trust you to finish getting ready?”

“Yeah.”

“I left a few other things in the bag, I swear Emily knows nothing about it, I just…” Her blush returned. “You are welcome to shriek and throw them at me in horror later, okay?”

Reid’s brows knitted together. “Why? What’d you buy?”

“Uh, nothing.” She ducked out of the door.

Intrigued, he dumped the bag out onto the bed, surprise crossing his face as he picked up the small containers and things that scattered about. JJ really had thought about almost everything. Clearly JJ had taken the knowledge he’d shared over the years about past relationships into consideration as she’d shopped. He was far from innocent when it came to bedroom games, he just had to wonder if Hotch knew what was coming.

==

Rossi had been careful as he’d entered the hotel earlier to grab when he needed from the small shop, winking at the girl behind the counter knowingly before hauling the paper bag up to Hotch’s room and waiting to be let in. Once inside, he’d uncorked the bottle and poured each of them a glass, Aaron’s perhaps a bit healthier than his own.

“Getting started early?” Hotch had asked.

“Figured we’d have some good stuff before we end up drinking the flavored water wherever the kids drag us to.” Dave sipped his wine, taking a little longer to work on his own glass as Aaron had talked he way through the first, and then the second that he’d surreptitiously poured while the younger man had been distracted.

Thanks to a bit of luck, Aaron had just excused himself to the bathroom when the knock came, so he missed seeing Rossi collect the bag and begin to lay the outfit out on the bed.

The world slightly fuzzy, Hotch stepped out and stared at the clothes. “What’s this?”

“This is what you’re wearing tonight. Just as I’ve laid it out.”

“But there’s no…”

“Aaron.” Dave cut him off. “Wear it just as it is. I promise, you’ll be fine.”

==

The four plotters were in the lobby first, waiting on the other two to join them. With an announcing ding of the elevator, Reid stepped out first, hair carefully styled in messy waves, clothes revealing so much without really revealing anything at all. JJ had told him the meeting time ahead of what Rossi had told Hotch, just to be safe.

“Damn.” Morgan whispered right behind Prentiss. “Pretty Boy ain’t no joke tonight.”

She turned a smile his way. “Just wait.”

Five minutes later, the final member of their little family stepped off the elevator. His jeans were black and fitted, making him look taller and accentuating his muscled thighs. The dress shirt was black as well and clung to his arms and chest. Perched on his head, as dark as his jeans, was a cowboy hat. When Rossi heard the breaths of three of the four people beside him catch at the sight, he knew this was going to be an interesting night. Most of their team, hell most people, were only about one tall drink from scaling their unit chief like a pole anyway, and that was dressed in suits. He was going to need more to drink to get through this night.

“The cab’s waiting.” He finally said, bringing everyone’s attention back to the room. Dave didn’t miss that while everyone else’s eyes had been on Hotch, Aaron’s eyes had only been on Reid. And how the genius looked in those jeans.

==

On the ride over, Hotch found himself smashed into the middle row of the van with Reid almost on his lap, Emily on the other side of the younger man. After a short glaring contest, Morgan had crawled into the back with JJ, leaving Rossi to ride in the front. The van felt warm, but Reid’s body pressed hard into his side felt even warmer. He wanted to curse the glasses of wine Dave’d poured upstairs before leaving, it’d been a lousy idea. Red wine did nothing good when it came to his blood pumping in his veins, especially in one direction in particular and having Reid bouncing along against him… Aaron was doing his best to recite all of the case law he’d memorized in college to keep his dick from hardening in his pants.

Emily shifted again. By now she was well and truly in Spencer’s space, pushing her friend closer and closer to Hotch on the far side. Glancing over her shoulder, she exchanged a smirk with JJ. Even from her side, it was obvious their proximity was getting to their boss, but he still was putting all of his effort into not giving it any notice.

Once they all made it to the bar, JJ quickly ordered the first round, pushing through the space until they found a small table that required they all be extra friendly in order to fit. She was perched on one end of the little horseshoe shaped booth, Morgan’s arm wrapped around her to keep her from falling, while Emily was almost in Rossi’s lap on the other side. Trapped in the back of the curve were Reid and Hotch, smash as close as their teammates could get them.

Emily took a long swallow of her drink, moaning graphically as it slid down. “God that feels so good after the week we’ve had.”

Rossi couldn’t help his eyes following the line of her throat as her head tipped back. “Have more then?”

With a sultry smile, she repeated taking a drink and then moaning. “Oh, yes! That’s the spot!” It was entirely orgasmic, the way she looked doing it, but she didn’t care tonight.

When Rossi chuckled and leaned away to avoid getting a face full of hair when she tossed her head back again, Reid had to lean away to avoid the older man crashing into him. Bracing himself, his hand landed on the inner curve of Hotch’s thigh, the heavy denim warmed by the flesh beneath sending a shiver of excitement rushing through him. His brain nearly came to a halt as he willed his body to play cool and not yank his hand away as if he’d been burned.

The feel of a warm hand to his thigh made Hotch gasp. He was thankful for the booth and dark fabric of his jeans as his dick twitched in interest, the base firming at the mere idea of Spencer’s hand so close. Trying not to let the others see he was at all affected by the contact, Hotch glanced around. Morgan and JJ were discussing something happening up by the bar, his arm around her shoulder as he spoke close to her ear from behind. It was both friendly and intimate. On the other side, Rossi was clearly enjoying having Prentiss in his lap, the older man’s hands were vanished around her legs and Aaron had to wonder just how far the pair would try and go in the middle of a bar. No one was looking his way at all. When he realized the hand hadn’t yet pulled away, Hotch turned to Reid, smiling at him without saying a word. This was nice, being able to be close to him without anyone questioning it.

Spencer met Aaron’s eyes from under the brim of the hat and felt his mouth go dry. He’d always been physically attracted to Hotch and as they’d gotten to know one another, Spencer had found himself attracted to him in other ways as well. This was the first time though seeing him in a cowboy hat and he had to say, he seriously approved.

==

The night wore on as they all enjoyed talking and enjoying the music. JJ perked up when the ladies serving drinks crawled up on the bar and asked for volunteers. They’d managed to get plenty rounds done and she hoped Spencer and Hotch were just drunk enough that neither would resist what the team was about to do. Hopping up, the team began insisting that Spence had to go up on the bar and volunteer though none would answer his questions about exactly what it was he’d be volunteering for.

Finally pushed free of the booth, Reid exchanged eye contact with JJ and glanced down at his clothes, the clothes she’d demanded he wear tonight, the white shirt suddenly making perfect sense. Judging by the pitchers of water on the bar, he was about to get soaked and his shirt was going to be see through. Only giving token resistance, Spencer let himself be herded across the room and up, getting into the position the ladies either side of him instructed. As they began to wind the crowd up, Spencer had to wonder if he looked as exposed and erotic as he felt.

Aaron felt the loss of body heat from his side instantly as the younger man vanished up on the bar. He wanted Reid back, but he also wanted to see what was going to happen next. Morgan and JJ had shepherded Reid up and hadn’t returned, Prentiss had taken their spot in the booth, sliding close and whispering in his ear. “He looks good tonight.”

“Yeah.” He had to swallow to be able to speak.

“He’s going to look even hotter soaked.”

“What?”

She pointed at the pitchers of water. “They’re going to pour that on him.”

Hotch lifted up his glass and took a drink, setting it down again as the ladies picked up the pitchers. “Oh god.” He whispered to himself, his brain already supplying images of what was about to happen. Looking down, he momentarily allowed the brim of his hat to block his view of the other man, but curiosity and the burning desire coursing through him made him look back up, he didn’t want to miss any of this.

Prentiss leaned closer, pretending to be unaware. “Do you think it’s the same for guys?”

“Same what?”

“You know, cold water. You think his nipples will stand out hard and pink too? I mean, that’s the main draw when ladies do wet t-shirt contests, right?” She mused. “But then one has to wonder what else might harden up too…” She trailed off. She wasn’t sure what Rossi’d served up in the hotel room, but Hotch’s eyes were dilated more than was necessary, even in the dark bar. She was close enough to be able to see the differences in his breathing, to notice the way he shifted in the booth. It didn’t take a profiler to tell he was turned on already at the mere idea of what was coming. She smirked, coming was exactly how she hoped this evening would go if everything went right and stubborn men stopped being so damned stubborn.

He couldn’t help it now. Her words had his eyes cutting from Reid’s chest to the zip of his jeans. Reid was on his knees, leaned back somewhat to allow the best angle for the water. Hotch argued in his head that it could just be the angle or the lighting or the idea planted by Prentiss that gave the illusion of a small bulge starting in the front of the younger man’s pants. Hotch felt his own jeans tighten even further and he shifted, trying to give his cock some of the space it was starting to demand.

The first person on the bar poured her pitcher of water and beside him, Hotch heard Prentiss seemingly moan with pleasure at the sight. Reid’s shirt was see-through in an instant and the front of his jeans were soaked. He could see Spencer’s nipples. “God…” He moaned under his breath.

“Someone really should jump on that.”

“Huh?”

Emily leaned close. “He’s so beautiful up there, surely you’ve noticed that before. Look how wanton he looks, displayed for everyone in this room. Like an offering. I wonder what it takes for that beautiful mind of his to grind to a halt? And mmm…” She moaned again. “Those lips of his… How do you think he looks sucking cock? I mean, I watch him talk all the time, the way he licks his lips, so I imagine the way he looks eating pussy is pretty damned magical, but sucking cock…Look at the way he looks up there…”

The words shot straight through him, the image of Spencer sucking him off. He shuddered and dropped his hands to his lap, his prick was beginning to ache from its confinement.

Another pitcher and out of the corner of his eye, he caught Prentiss shifting around in her seat, her hand vanished somewhere in the darkness of her lap and he tried to block out the knowledge that this was turning her on as much as it was him, but the glass, _or was it two?_ , of red wine plus the rounds of drinks were making it impossible to not find both the look of Reid on the bar and the reaction of Prentiss in the booth distractingly arousing. His dick was pressing against his zipper and, dear lord, if this entire crazy moment didn’t end soon, he would be done right there in his pants, in this booth in the middle of a bar surrounded by his team.

A quick glance sideways, and Hotch could see Prentiss was biting her lower lip now, eyes hooded and breath coming in pants. Suddenly, she slid out of the booth and returned to Rossi, whispering something in his ear before leading him into the throng and out of sight. Hotch didn’t need to guess where those two were headed, or what they planned to do once they got there, Dave had had eyed for the brunette for a long time and he wasn’t bothered by the idea of casual sex to fill one another’s needs, something Aaron struggled with even now that he was single. Alone now, Hotch let his hand casually press against his throbbing dick, doing his level best not to stroke himself through the material and get himself off. This attraction he had for the youngest member of the team, it was about to be the death of him. Looking up at movement, Aaron realized the man himself was suddenly heading back his way, shepherded by cheers and catcalls. It seemed Reid’s charm was still in full effect and many in the crowd tried to reach out and touch him. He watched, frozen, as Reid slid into the booth, nipples still visibly pink and hard under the wet shirt. The sight of those nipples coming closer made him lick his lips in want. The pink was mesmerizing. Hotch shuddered as his breath caught, his prick pulsing with desire to be acknowledged.

Spencer took in Hotch’s blown pupils, his slight open-mouthed pant, and the way one hand was very casually tucked into his lap and felt bold with both the moment and the alcohol coursing in him. Leaning in close, Spencer took the hand in Hotch’s lap, curling around it so his knuckles rested on the seam of those sinful jeans. He could feel the prick beneath jump in interest. “I’m so wet.” He hummed close to Hotch’s cheek. “Can you feel it?”

Hotch simply nodded, eyes still fixated down on those nipples, not really listening.

“I’m wet and it’s uncomfortable, let’s get some air. I could use your help getting things…off.” He heard Hotch stop breathing completely. He scooted back out the way he’d just come in, pulling Hotch with him this time. The bar was still crowded, but the throng was already distracted by the next exhibition on the bar and no one took any notice of the two men slipping out the back door into the alley. “How drunk are you?”

“I…” Hotch couldn’t remember the question and he put it down to too much blood flowing the wrong direction.

Spencer smirked. JJ had been right, it seemed Hotch was attracted to him as well. He couldn’t believe it. “Hotch?” A hand suddenly rose, fingers brushing his peaked nipples, making him hiss. Deciding to roll with it, Spencer unbuttoned his shirt enough that they were exposed to the night. The color still obvious even in the darkness.

“They’re perfect.” Hotch said out loud to himself. His head fell back against the brick wall, eyes shutting at the remembered sight inside, of the water rushing over Spencer’s body, soaking into his shirt and making those nipples show, mind tracking the water down as it rushed over more, making denim cling. “You’re so perfect.” Slipped out.

Reid felt himself blush at the declaration but pulled the older man closer, making them both gasp as hips pulled together and bulges bumped. “Shit, these pants are even tighter wet.”

“Take them off.”

“What?” The almost-inaudible command took him by surprise.

“If they’re tight, take them off.” Hotch’s eyes widened as slim hands began to work the jeans undone and a moment later, a slender dick was jutting out at him. Gently, he reached out, hesitantly taking it in his hand until he had a firm grim, moaning in pleasure at the weight of it. Unsure, he stroked it, doing his best to catalogue the feel of it against his palm. “Perfect.” He repeated, letting muscle memory drive the tugs and twists he himself enjoyed.

Bracing his hands on the wall on either side of Hotch’s head, Spencer let the older man jack him off, not wanting to ruin the moment. He wanted to offer to help him out as well, but the large hand wrapped around his prick didn’t seem in any hurry to ease up. His knees trembled as he felt his orgasm racing up. “Shit, Hotch, wait, wait.” The hand didn’t stop though, his own hips now thrusting into nothing in the same rhythm. Supporting himself on one hand, Spencer used the other to add some friction to the front of the older man’s dick through his jeans, he knew it wouldn’t be enough, but it would be something. “Oh god.” He panted. “Oh _don’tstopdon’tstop touchmeharderharder_ …” Spencer gasped, exploding hard between them, hand still frantically trying to provide friction through tight jeans until Hotch suddenly went rigid, crying out into the darkness as warmth seeped through the fabric against Spencer’s hand.

Both tried to catch their breath, not yet able to speak, when voices crying out further down the dark alley made them both remember where they were and that they were not alone.

Before Spencer could say anything, a hand was on his face, pulling him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, he glanced down at the hand being held awkwardly. “Here, I’ll clean you up.” He took Hotch’s hand and licked his own come. “That’s a bit better.” He tugged Hotch away from the wall and back toward the door. “Let’s finish this evening and then you can come back to my room.”

Before he had a chance to respond, Hotch found himself back in the din of the bar, the feel of cooling come inside his clothes and the liquor in his veins mixing to leave him feeling off kilter. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that, with Reid of all people, he couldn’t believe that it seemed like the younger man had instigated the moment even. Arriving back at the table where JJ and Morgan were waiting with fresh rounds of drinks, Hotch tumbled back into his spot in the booth, hyper aware of the smell of sex coming off the both of them as Spencer followed behind. Minutes later, Prentiss and Rossi re-emerged from the crowd and when the older man’s eyes met his, Aaron had a pretty good idea just what they’d been up to, the thought that is had been them in the alley he’d heard made him blush.

He couldn’t really give Dave a hard time given why he’d been there himself.

Spencer leaned close to Hotch. “We don’t have to wait for the others if you want to leave.”

Nodding slightly, Hotch took a long draw of his drink, debating. If they left early and headed back to the hotel together, then the rest of the team would figure out quickly what was happening. “I’m okay.” He leaned in and whispered back.

Over the table, JJ watched the two men, folded closer together than before, and then exchanged a look with Emily, this had been worth it, even if it meant being left sitting on the sidelines with Morgan while they knew what the others were doing…and whom.

Dave only made it one more round with Emily sitting in his lap before he was ready to turn in for the night. His hands had continued roaming her body, much more openly now, and he was doing his best to stay in the safe zones while in mixed company, but he’d been made some promises for his participation in this little evening and he was eager to get to the part where he was able to properly cash in. “I say we wrap this up and head back to the hotel.” There was a round of murmured agreements as everyone dropped cash on the table and stood, filing out onto the sidewalk.

When the van arrived, everyone piled in again in the same order, drunker and more tactile than they’d been hours earlier. Dave twisted around to watch the others, Emily was leaning into Reid, arm wrapped around his shoulders as she laughed into his ear about something. The pair had been almost inseparable since as long as he’d known them, their friendship occasionally even being closer than Reid and JJ’s. From his vantage point, he could see the scowl on Aaron’s face as he looked on. The green-eyed monster was poking his head out.

“Aaron.” Dave drew everyone’s attention to the unit chief. He didn’t have to say more as Spencer and Emily both looked, and then leaned, his way as well. Her weight essentially toppling Reid into Hotch’s lap. There was only a cursory struggle as the trio adjusted before Dave heard JJ exclaim softly from the back.

“Holy shit!”

Emily pulled back from her front row view and Dave could see the other side of what had caused JJ’s exclamation, Reid was pressed into Aaron now, lips mashed together it what had to be one of the most erotic looking kisses he’d witnessed in some time. The young genius was in Aaron’s lap now, arms around his shoulders at they stayed locked together. Every once in a while, the younger man’s hips rocked forward.

Aaron had totally forgotten they were still in the van until it came to a stop outside the hotel, so focused he’d been on the feel of soft lips and warm body against his own. Pulling back for air, he caught the knowing smiles as the others climbed out first, leaving just the pair inside with the door standing open. A wandering hand rubbing him dragged his attention back inside. “Ah.” He gasped.

“Considering just how tight those jeans look, I’m exceptionally impressed you can be so hard.” Spencer rubbed again, he could almost trace Aaron’s firm size through the material.

“You keep rubbing and I won’t stay that hard much longer.” He groaned as he tried to shift, the teeth of his zipper were painful. He groaned, thrusting up against the hand once. “Let’s get inside.” He glanced out the door. “Are they seriously waiting on us?”

Spencer twisted to look outside, grinning when JJ and Emily waved. “I think so.”

Aaron buried his face into Spencer’s shoulder. “Make them go away.”

“Why?” A hand took his and pressed it into the front of Aaron’s pants.

“This.” Lips were against him again and Reid’s lithe body was adjusting, straddling him properly, bringing a round of catcalls from outside.

Spencer pulled away. “Forget about them. Just think about what will be happening when we get upstairs.”

“What- what will happen?”

He grinned again. “Whatever you can imagine.” The dick under his palm twitched and strained. “What do you imagine, Hotch?”

“Aaron, oh god, call me Aaron.”

Without any further words, Spencer pulled him out of the van, leading him past the others and into the hotel lobby.

Aaron followed the hand pulling him along, feeling the blush creep up his neck at the knowledge that his entire team knew what was about to happen upstairs, he felt like his throbbing prick was jutting out a mile, announcing to everyone they passed just how horny he currently was.

The remainder of the team watched as the elevator shut before Morgan turned to where Emily and Rossi were hovering inches apart. “Why are you two even still down here?”

Prentiss tried to look innocent. “We wanted to see that as much as you did.”

Morgan rolled his eyes and gestured toward the elevators.

Once the pair vanished, a grin on their faces, JJ turned to Derek. “So, what are your plans then?”

He grinned. “I was thinking of going back out and finding a little something to spend the evening with.”

She grabbed his arm. “Oh no, if I’m spending a lonely night watching movies, so are you.”

==

Aaron hated the elevator. On the second floor a pair of little old ladies had stepped on and he’d almost groaned out loud in frustration. But then Spencer casually tucked a hand into Aaron’s back pocket and all he could think about for the rest of the ride was that warm spot just a layer of fabric away.

Finally, in Spencer’s room, Aaron suddenly had no idea what to do next. His experience with men was limited, but he was getting the impression Spencer’s wasn’t. Turning to ask, he watched slack-jawed as the younger man pulled his shirt off, kicking off shoes as he unbuttoned his jeans. “Oh.”

Finally comfortable in only his loosened jeans, Spencer looked up at the exhaled word. Aaron was still fully dressed, seemingly frozen in his spot. “I’ll help.” He crossed the room and began to work Hotch’s shirt buttons loose. “I can’t…” He trailed off, unsure what to say in the moment. Once the shirt was gone and the hat with it, he knelt, unbuckling Aaron’s boots and guiding them and the socks beneath off until they were dressed similarly. Straightening, Spencer cautiously manipulated the button and zip, freeing Aaron’s prick for the first time that evening. The smell of his arousal, of sex from earlier, was overwhelming and heady in his position and Spencer reached in, pulling the heavy dick out and kissing the head.

Glancing up, he cautiously licked a stripe up the underside before mouthing the tip, wrapping his lips around the end, drawing a moan from the other man. When he felt Aaron sway, he pulled back, standing and guiding him to the bed. “Lay back.”

With a nod, Aaron spread out on his back, arms out. “Wha- what…”

Spencer crawled up and sat straddling him again, pitching forward to nip at his collarbone, their cocks pressing together.

“God, Spencer.” He rumbled. “I- what are we going to do tonight?”

“Whatever you want.”

“I- I don’t know.”

Spencer pushed up. “Don’t think, just talk. Don’t even blink, what do you need tonight?”

“Sex.” He blurted out, stunned by his quick answer. With a deep breath, he repeated. “Sex.”

He grinned, thrusting their dicks together again. “You look so debauched already, I could just drive you into the mattress.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. “I-”

“Or I could ride you, you could fuck me.”

“I’ve never done either… Won’t it hurt?”

Spencer pushed up, shrugging one shoulder. “If you’ve never received before, a bit.”

“But you have?”

“I have. And I, ah, prepped, just in case.”

Aaron’s brows pulled together, trying to work out when he would have done such a thing. He was speechless when Reid shimmied he jeans further down and turned, presenting the end of something deep purple between the globes of his ass.

“So?”

“Okay.” He was intrigued and slightly saddened when Spencer climbed off the bed, ducking into the bathroom a minute before returning, jeans still around his thighs as he moved to the bed, pushing them the rest of the way off before filling his palm with lube from a bottle that had been in the pocket. The slicked up hand was suddenly around his prick and Aaron gasped, arching up.

“You good for leaving your jeans on? Because they are epically hot, and I’d love for you to leave them on.”

“Yeah.” Aaron let Spencer manhandle the jeans lower before resting his hands on pronounced hips as the younger man retook his place, gripping his cock again as he began to line up and sink down. When the tight channel began taking him in, Aaron arched again. “My god!”

Spencer couldn’t help but gasp as the movement pushed the thick prick further into him. Aaron wasn’t the biggest he’d taken, but it was a close thing. Once he was settled, he pressed one of Aaron’s hands tighter into his hip. “Fuck me.”

His foggy brain heard the instruction and he lifted, the muscles in his arms cording as he held Spencer up slightly as he began to fuck in earnest, pounding desperately as he spoke, chanting about how good the other man felt around him, how turned on his was to see him like this. Before he knew it, the tight walls around his dick were trembling as the man over him keened, shouting out a moment before he was coming in thick ribbons over Aaron’s stomach. Aaron’s muscles burned, he was so close but not quite there. Peeling his eyes open, he stared up. Spencer was haloed above him by the light coming from the far wall and at some point while Aaron’s eyes had been closed, he’d put on the cowboy hat. Feeling his dick swell, Aaron pulled Spencer down, shouting as he came. As his body pulsed with aftershocks, he pulled the younger man down, holding him tight to his chest as they panted together.

==

An incessant buzzing in the room woke Hotch just as the sun was coming up. He groaned, pressing a hand to his head as he rolled, trying to locate the source of the sound. Smacking the floor, he found the phone and pulled it to his ear without checking the screen. “Hotchner.”

There was a sharp inhale of breath. “I guess I don’t need to ask then if the night went as planned.”

Hotch pulled the phone away and looked at it, tapping the screen back to home, he was greeted with a picture of Henry instead of Jack. “Oh.” He brought it back to his ear. “What do you mean as planned?” He tried to sit up, getting tangled in the sheets.

“Nothing.” Prentiss quickly replied.

He sighed. “Prentiss…”

“Hotch…” After a moment, she huffed. “Where is Spencer?”

He looked around, blushing at the sight of the naked body beside him. “Asleep.”

“Then go wake him up. We’ll have plenty of coffee and aspirin on the plane and we all promise to not talk about what we saw last night so long as you’re not going to pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Emily… What plan?” He hated when the people around him conspired against him.

“We all finally decided you needed a little lesson. It was so obvious to the rest of us you had feelings for him and you just needed a little encouragement.”

“We?” He tried to remember the evening before. “Was everyone in on this?”

“I plead the fifth on whether Dave was or was not involved, but yes, everyone else was in on it.”

He glanced at the sleeping man beside him. “Even Reid?”

“No. He caught on quick, but he wasn’t aware of what was going on until the ball was rolling.”

“Oh.”

She let the line slip into silence for a minute. “Hotch, look…I…” She made a frustrated sound. “Just think of it as the first lesson on how to act on your feelings instead of letting them simmer and make you angry any time anyone hits on the person you like.”

“The first lesson? What is this, school?”

“It is now. Now, go.” She disconnected the line.

Aaron tossed the phone aside, adjusting to stare down at Spencer. If he was going to actually take that leap and try for a relationship, school was almost exactly what he would need… He sucked at flirting, sucked at relationships from what he could remember and sex… God…he really had no idea about sex with Reid. Last night had been great, but they’d been drunk. Or, he’d been drunk, he wasn’t sure about Reid, the younger man wasn’t much of a drinker anyway. He’d just laid back down when his own phone rang. “Yeah Dave?”

“I was just calling to check on you, what’s with the tone?”

“I’m fine.”

“Look, we’ve all spent years watching you pine over him, it was high time you figured out how to stop avoiding your feelings.”

“And what was the reward for your participation in this scheme?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Dave…” He sighed, deciding he didn’t have the energy to defend himself and turned the tables. “So who got the brick burn on their ass last night?” If Dave wanted to play, he’d play.

“Neither of us.”

“What happened to your rule about dating women with guns?”

“Emily happened.”

A gasp in the background told him Emily was in the room. “I…”

“Look, Aaron, don’t think about it, you both want each other, just let it happen.”

“What if I don’t know how?”

“Then we’ll make sure you don’t screw it up.”

“We?”

“Aaron… Look, we’ll talk on the jet, okay? Just… Don’t freak out and don’t run away until then. That’s all you need to remember this morning, how about that? Don’t freak out and don’t run away.” Dave inhaled sharply. “I gotta go.”

The call disconnected and Hotch stared at his phone, wondering when the rest of his team seemed to suddenly think his private life was fair game. Shifting in the bed beside him made him look down. Spencer had rolled onto his back, the sheet pooling beside him. He was totally naked and his dick was starting to stir. The sight made his own prick twitch to life. For a moment, Hotch considered taking Spencer’s hard on and stroking him awake, but nerves won out and instead he leaned back against the headboard, legs spread in the remaining space, as he stroked himself.

Spencer woke slowly to the subtle feeling of the bed moving. Stretching, he rolled his head to the side and blinked. At eye level there was a hard dick being worked desperately. “Hotch…” He mumbled. When no response came, Spencer snaked his hand up and covered Aaron’s busy one, the hand and the man froze under his touch. He tipped his chin up, staring into impossibly dark brown eyes upside down. “You’re still here.”

Suddenly speechless, Hotch nodded. He stared, wide-eyed, as the younger man shifted to his knees and crawled closer. His eyes locked on Spencer’s now-hard cock. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” He finally blurted out.

Reid smiled softly. “Honesty, good start.”

“I… What are we? Is this… I don’t think I can do a quick fling…”

“Good.”

“I’ve wanted you for years… I hated every time we had to share a room because I could see you and I couldn’t touch you.” He felt desperation rise when the other man just nodded silently. “I… I need help…I don’t want to lose you…”

Spencer could feel Aaron softening in their now still hands. “You won’t.”

“But I’ll screw up!”

Reid nodded.

“I’ll screw up…and you’ll hate me for it.”

He sighed. “There are clearly some conversations we need to have once we get home but let me give you this bullet points now. I have been attracted to you since the first time Gideon brought me out to DC. I was heartbroken to learn you were married and then when Jack came along… Let’s just say my baby aversion wasn’t why I avoided him. It wasn’t really surprising back then because I had a serious hard-on for authority figures, there were more than a few professors when I was in school that I had to shy away from, frankly it’s why I care the satchel I have.” He smirked in self-depreciation. “Once I finally became legal… A couple professors eagerly shared their willingness for private tutoring sessions.

“There’s a lot of things I probably should share about the time since I joined the team, but right now I need to fast forward. I never expected for you to have feeling back. And I don’t do flings, the few relationships I’ve had have lasted over a year at the least.” As weird as it was the way they were seated, Spencer didn’t dare pull back. “Last night when I realized what JJ had done and then she reassured me you would reciprocate if I just took that step, part of me didn’t believe her.”

“But you did it anyway.”

“I figured I could blame the booze if it went bad, or JJ… You’d never get mad at her.” He drew a breath. “I don’t want to scare you away, but I really sort of liked what I woke up to and I’d really like to get that back on track if we could?”

Swallowing hard, Hotch nodded.

==

The late night out meant the rest of the team were sprawled out at the front of the jet, leaving Hotch to sit alone in the very back. Eventually, Rossi came to sit across from him, leaning on the table. “Look, Aaron…”

“I’m okay.”

“Are you?”

“Did you know how long he’s been attracted to me?”

“No, but I probably could guess.”

“He said…” He cut off. “Did you know he had a thing for authority figures?”

“From about four minutes after I met him and he all but peed at my feet and humped my leg. How did you not know?”

“I was too busy not letting anyone know I was attracted to him.”

“Why? Because it was wrong?”

Hotch let his eyes drift out to the clouds. “Yesterday morning I would have said yes.”

Dave waited him out a bit. “And this morning?”

“Yes, but not for the reasons I’d thought.”

“What reasons are those?”

“First it was Haley, I couldn’t have an affair, let alone an affair with a man, then….” His voice broke. “Then she had one and it seemed petty to use that as an excuse.”

“Two wrongs…”

“Yeah. But then I was alone, and I realized those reasons were gone and I… I was scared stiff.”

“Not in a good way?” Dave smirked when Aaron shot him a look. “And then work and then Foyet and then everything else.”

“…Yeah.”

“And now?”

“And now…I can’t believe he still wants _me_.”

Dave studied his friend for a moment. “It’s time to move on, move forward, with whomever makes you happy.”

“I… I think he makes me happy.”

“I think so too.” Reaching across, he patted Hotch’s arm. “I’m glad you finally see it. Sometimes it’s a hard lesson to learn.” He stopped when Hotch’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Prentiss said I needed to be taken back to school to learn all this stuff.”

Dave chuckled. “I happen to agree. But I know from experience you’re a good student and you learn fast, so I think you’ll pass the test just fine.”

 


End file.
